Peace and Love
by Adair In Wonderland
Summary: She'd already found a way to achieve happiness. The rest could only be gotten from Kira. Misa-centric drabble. Drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.

**Warning: **Drug use. Fairly non-descript drug use. Is that worth an T-rating?? M seemed like way too much, so I'll go with this I guess. Also, pointless drabble-ness. You have been warned!

**A/N:** You know, this random thought popped into my head... Why is Misa the way she is? I was just thinking about it... trying to think about the way her mind works from my own perspective.... and I came up with drugs. Misa is on drugs. (Don't you think? I mean, like... seriously.)

* * *

**Peace and Love**

It was dark outside. She was waiting, waiting. Her cellphone was clutched between her slim fingers, her perfectly manicured nails pressed tightly against the hard plastic. Every slight movement would cause the cutesy charms she had bought and attached to it to clink against each other. She sighed and brought her empty hand to her forehead.

The TV was on. She'd switched it on about an hour ago and forgotten about it, the voices of the melodramatic actors filtering through the stillness of the room, the screen throwing out constantly changing shades of light into the otherwise dark space.

Waiting, waiting. It was hard to do when what you're waiting for is so important, so vital. It's hard when you're waiting for that thing you've been waiting for since the day you were born.

She tried to focus on other things. Like the fact that she'd seen Kira. Actually _seen_ him. With dilated pupils and bloodshot eyes, she had seen him, seen the man she would love until the day she died.

And together, she knew, they would bring peace to the world.

Her phone rang, the vibration sending a shock through her, making her nearly jump out of her seat. She recognized the number.

"Hello."

"Get down here, bitch."

It always made her laugh - the insults, the threats. She knew her high-pitched giggling always threw them off, these supposedly big bad men were really just little boys, so easily confused by the nonsensical laughter of a beautiful woman.

And thank God she had her looks. She thanked God every day for the for the face He had given her. It was a powerful weapon, and she knew exactly how to wield it.

She stood, shaking out the nervousness from her limbs and looked into the mirror. She ran her fingers through her bleached hair and smiled. Not surprisingly, a little giggle popped out. She stared at her reflection for just a moment, taking some time to appreciate her blessed cuteness before she snatched her purse from the table and ran outside.

30 minutes later she was in an alley way. She'd stopped by a convenience store to buy a bottle of water, which she was now clutching against her breast. 45 minutes, right? So maybe just another 20 to go and then she'd be flying. It was the wait that was always the hardest. Always waiting, waiting, waiting. After she'd paid the man, she hustled into the alleyway immediately and swallowed two of the three pills she'd bought. The third was for the peak, to extend that state of bliss once she reached it. Not that she really needed them today.

Because today was it. The day she was going to see Kira. She didn't need it, but she knew that it would make it all the more beautiful. She'd swallow a million pills if it would make him love her. Then together, hand in hand, they'd roll straight into heaven.

Heaven. Heaven. Heaven. She tangled one hand in her artificially light hair and screwed her eyes shut.

She'd start walking now. Didn't want to get there too late. Didn't want to upset him. All she wanted was peace. Peace and love. She already had happiness. She'd discovered a few years ago that happiness came in the form of a small, bitter tasting pill that was sold by bad men on the street. People went to jail for this happiness. People died from this happiness. And she had become everything that she was.

As she walked, she looked up to the night sky. Every star was so bright and perfect.

"So pretty..." she found herself mumbling. She could see so clearly now. It had been at least 10 minutes since she'd left the alleyway. Step by step, inch by inch...

She wasn't afraid to walk the streets of Tokyo at night. Even now, every human being seemed like an angel. It was all the product of Kira's intervention - a small semblance of peace amidst the chaos. And together they would expand it.

She was getting closer. So close. She turned a corner and could see the house he lived in. Stars were bursting behind her eyes. They were living and dying in one frenzied moment.

Before she knew it, she was at his door. It was time. Quickly but shakily, she opened her purse and fished out the tiny baggie that was covered in small red hearts, the tiny baggie that contained the last bit of happiness she had bought for the night. She shook its contents out into her hand, swallowed it, and rang the doorbell.

A young girl opened the door, an angel, innocent and unaware, and standing behind this child she saw God. And for the first time in her life, she felt peace and love.

**END **

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope someone, somewhere out there, enjoyed it. But there's not much to this, I guess. It's not very interesting, just sorta me trying to get back into the swing of writing. I mean... I know there's gotta be other Misa fans out there? Right? I love her! Cosplayed her at Sakura con! Anyway...

Review? If you please? (*wink wink* if you get what this story's about.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.

**Warning: **Drug use. Fairly non-descript drug use. Is that worth an T-rating? M seemed like way too much, so I'll go with this I guess. Also, pointless drabble-ness. You have been warned!

**A/N:** Bah, same as before. Misa on drugs? Eeeh... I need to watch Death Note again. Just randomly felt like writing again... humm...

**Peace and Love - Part 2**

He shifted past the small girl, shooed her away. She gasped, widened her eyelids, then closed them, breathed in and out, then opened them again; those beautiful brown doe eyes she has always been complimented for. He was _there_. _There_.

"Hello?" he asked, though it really didn't seem like a question. His eyes were calm, yet somehow they seemed to bore right through her. He closed the door, the latch clanging harshly behind him.

He knew.

She knew he knew.

They stood in the cold air that he had enclosed them in. Her legs felt like icicles, but she ignored it. The coldness, she had learned, was only a side effect.

'Purpose!' She screamed the word into her own mind. She had come here with a purpose. A million beautiful thoughts were flying through her head like fireworks, distracting her from that original goal.

"Oh..." she breathed the syllable quietly, sending it out into the air between them as some kind of catalyst to bring her back.

"Um..." Just barely managing, she moved one hand into her bag. She clumsily fished around until she felt the slim book fall in between her fingers. "This..." she mumbled as she pulled it out.

Oh god, he was so beautiful. _God was so beautiful_.

And those devilish amber eyes widened. _She had him, she knew_. At least that's what she felt at this moment.

He looped one hand around her waist and opened the door. She could feel short nails digging into her side and shivered against them. She leaned into his body as he pulled her almost violently forward.

"Ah..."

They were climbing up the stairs as parents and siblings asked questions below. But they were just ascending, ascending.

And next thing she knew, she was on the floor weeping. The tears just would not stop.

It was the most beautiful tragedy. She would find no peace from this moment on. And she would most definitely find no love.

**END**

Random addition to this story that no one likes. God, it's been so long since I've written any fanfiction, I have no idea if this is even readable... O.o

Review, if the fancy strikes you, please 'n thanks. :)


End file.
